pjacksonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson Fanon Wiki
“We’re going to die,” Jacob Jackson said to his friend Luke Streetson. “You’re a very motivational person,” Luke replied. “How many?” “About ten.” Jack and Luke had been fighting monsters for years, and they were used to tons and tons of super-powerful monsters (especially hydras). “Should I take ‘em?” asked Jack. Jack was almost 18 now, and Luke was 19 an a half. Jack had long dark black hair, that looked like he had taken too many walks on the beach, and eyes that had two different shades of green, one looked as green as a valley, and the other was a replica of the deep, deep sea. Except for the fact that he had two extremely powerful swords, one black and brown, with an Ω just above the hilt, the other a super-shiny gold, with the same symbol above the hilt now unsheathed, and his superior agility and master sword fighting skills (best in the nine worlds), he looked like an average kid. Luke was a smaller kid, but I wouldn’t judge. Luke was Jack’s half-brother; their dad was Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, which made them both super powerful. Luke looked like a mini-black haired Chris Pine. He had eyes like a riptide; so blue that if you made eye contact, you couldn’t look away. His weapons were an enchanted super powerful pistol, which could turn into an even more super powerful sniper. Luke also had an enchanted bow strapped to his back, so you can tell that he was extremely good at sharp-shooting. They were stranded in the woods again (for the millionth time after 6 years, at least for Jack); gazing up bravely at eleven hydras. “I call its hide!” Luke said. “Whoever kills more gets it, remember the rules?” Jack protested. “Fine, when are we going to find this new camp, anyways?” “I don’t know, but we’d better focus on the hydras!” Jack said, right before he took the first lunge. Jack may have been handsome up close, but you wouldn’t want to face him in battle. All eleven hydras enclosed a circle around him, surrounding him. Jack focused with all his might, and then slammed one of his swords against the ground, the gold one. Water erupted all around him, geysers, the power and heat knocking out four of the Ancient Greek hydras. Luke had killed four, to, blasting their insides to pieces with his super-powered sniper. Three more. Jack got both of his swords out, this time. He lunged upward at one of the remaining beasts, shoving a sword up its nose, then landing on one of its heads. I hate hydra riding, Jack thought. The hydra was freaking out like it found out it was going to have to have to cage fight Chuck Norris. It was swinging its billion-ton neck like an even maniacal Jason Voorhees, almost not giving Jack a chance to focus. Jack finally got to stab it in one of its heads, remembering that it had several more. Luckily, Luke stepped in to help. He was shooting at it rapidly with his sniper, (a little over excessive, including the fact that it was already dead after the first shot), and it fell to the ground, with Jack still on it. Just before the dead behemoth hit the ground, Jack was able to leap its bulky neck safely to the ground. “We should get going, we need to find Annabeth’s camp,” Jack said. “Is that it?” Luke said looking at a ‘Welcome to Camp Half-Blood’ sign, with an arch right next to it, not too far into the woods. “Yep, I think that’s what we were looking for,”. They started to approach the arch, still cautious that there might be something guarding it. “Why would someone build a camp for demigods right by monster-infested woods? Won’t the camp just get attacked repeatedly?” Luke asked. “No” Jack replied “Why not?” “Because of that,” Jack pointed to a pine tree and a very, very large ivory-colored Athena statue , topping a large hill, that they soon approached. After Jack and Luke climbed to the top of the hill, Luke’s jaws hit the ground. “Oh my gods, its epic!” “Home sweet home,” Jack said with glee. Luke had wanted to explore while Jack talked to Chiron. He loved the cabins arranged in a perfect Ω, like the ones on Jack’s swords, which he had called back to hand before they walked down the hill. He also loved the lava on the climbing wall. Because racing while climbing and killing each-other wasn’t hard enough. He loved, loved, loved the hot naiads that would giggle when you walked past. But Jack had told him to go straight to his cabin, to see if anyone was there. Luke had been walking to his cabin, when suddenly, everyone started gasping. Luke then noticed that there was a blue dolphin symbol glowing above his head. He knew that he was being claimed. He then froze. Someone that looked almost exactly like Jack came up to him. “Well, looks like I have another brother from another mother. Tyson! Come ‘ere buddy!” a cyclops appeared outside the door of cabin 3. “Brother?” The cyclops said. “Yep. ‘nother one.” “You’re Jack’s brother,” Luke said “Who now?” “’Sup, I’m Luke Streetson, son of Poseidon.” “What’d you mean about a brother? Got two now, looks like.” “No, your real brother.” “Don’t have one,” “Yes you do, you always have, you just haven’t met ‘im yet.”. Almost on cue, Jack showed up by the water fountain. Jack ran up to them, with some blonde girl behind him. “Percy,” the blonde girl said, panting “I think it’s time you met your brother.” She had a face like'', I didn’t know either “You have five minutes to explain” Percy said. Jack explained everything. How he got his swords (one of which he was born with, the gold one). How he was kidnapped by a giant and raised to be evil, and how he had known it was wrong, and ran away. Why he hadn’t been told about Jack, because he was a chosen one of earth. “So, hold up, I’ve had two double agent brothers my WHOLE LIFE!” “ Yes, Seaweed Brain. Now you have Hot Tub here,” the blonde girl motioned to Luke “And Bath Boy,” she pointed to Jack. “You make me feel good, Wise Girl.” Percy said. The blonde girl punched Percy in the gut. “Why don’t you go show your new brothers to their cabin?” the blonde said. “Can’t, Annabeth, got sword fighting class.” “Can I come?” Jack asked. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Jack felt a lot better. He hadn’t practiced almost at all that day, and he needed to stretch anyways. Percy went to the front of the room, and started talking. One of Jack’s many blessings was sword fighting extremely well, under a high-rate of conditions. Percy had said that he wanted to face Jack himself. Jack said yes, knowing that he would probably win. They went into open space, to demonstrate. “Annabeth knew?” Percy asked “Yes. She didn’t tell you?” “Nope. How did she know?” “We’ve been the best of friends for 11 years. She must’ve had a reason.” But Jack could not think of a reason, for he did not really know why his birth was kept a secret. “We’re trying to teach a class here, aren’t we now?” Jack said. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Percy said. “Let’s get this party started.” The two sword played across. Percy had had so many chances to easily hit Jack, but Jack was trying to go easy. This kid had clearly practiced a lot. Percy took a deep lunge. Jack jumped, avoiding the lunge and landing on his Percy’s sword foot first. Jack somehow managed to keep his balance. Percy’s hands were still on the hilt. ''Tight grip, Thought Jack. Jack stepped off of his sword, and then kicked it aside, still holding Percy at swordpoint. Percy was stunned. Percy hadn’t seen this good swordfighting since Chrysaor, on the Argo II. The ship had been attacked by him, with his dolphin-like crew. Chrysaor had a gold sword, too. He had also been a son of Poseidon. Jack was actually twice as good as Chrysaor though. “Njord’s smelly shoes! Where did you learn to fight like that?!” “I’m literally blessed by the gods.” Percy thought for a while. “ I think you need to go see Rachel,” Percy said. “Who the Helheim is Rachel?” Percy was surprised by his knowledge of the gods. He had just noticed his students, who were either rapidly writing, or staring at the two in complete shock. Percy had already had a bad feeling about Jack. He would’ve been completely surprised just finding out that his brother was in Men In Black. Percy’s thoughts raced around the room. “Uh, Percy, you okay? You just turned a little pale.” “Oh, sorry. What were we doing again? Oh, oh, oh yeah, right. Rachel.” “ADHD?” Jack asked, knowing that it was very rare for a demigod to not have ADHD. “Yeah. Probably. Sorry,” “Happens all the time. Let’s go.” “Yeah.” Percy said, with a smirk “Show me the way, sire.” Annabeth was amazed. She never thought that Jack would find Camp Half-Blood by himself. But then, she remembered that he also had another companion. Luke. Annabeth could tell that he wasn’t a son of Poseidon. He wasn’t as powerful, but more protective. He seemed very loyal to his friends. He seemed like Percy. Except for the fact that he didn’t always smell like fish. Annabeth had known Jack for a while. They had been best friends when they were little. It had been the four of them for a while, until Jack ran away. He said that Luke (Castellan) was going to turn very, very evil, and kill himself. He was always comfortable with Thalia and herself, but he always stayed away from Luke (again, Castellan). Finally, at last, they found Poseidon cabin. Annabeth had never really thought about the other cabins, for she was never allowed in them. Luke had gone in, not surprised to see the other sons of Poseidon. Not other, Annabeth thought, still not so sure about Luke. Some other water god. Or goddess. Then it hit her. Amphitrite. Poseidon’s wife, and probably someone else’s, too. The symbol over his head wasn’t a trident, like when Percy was being claimed. It was a dolphin. That was Amphitrite’s symbol. Annabeth had to go tell the others. But she wasn’t exactly sure yet. Luke was excited about the news, besides the kidnapping. Apparently Percy and Jack had some sort of epic sword fight, and Percy lost. Badly. Percy was also supposed to be the best swordsman at Camp. Jack proved that wrong. Percy had also shown Jack some Oracle named Rachel. Luke did not have a good experience with Oracles. One named Octavian, The Teddy Bear Slaughterer Luke had called him, had kicked him out because he had been a son of Poseidon. Rachel the Oracle had spewed out some weird prophecy or something. Not so attractive. Luke had thought she was kinda hot, except for the fact that she liked to barf out green mist. Luke wondered if people called her Bad Breath. Annabeth pulled Luke outside of his cabin, almost just after he got in. He had heard a knock on the door, followed by a “Um, Luke, can I ask you something real quick? I forgot,” “Yeah, sure,” Jack and Percy had been in the cabin, too. They were supposed to be talking about the prophecy, but Percy wanted to know more about his brother, “James Bond”. Luke had not been told the real prophecy, but the basics. Luke opened the door outside, to find the blonde. Luke had never noticed them before, but Annabeth had extreme storm-grey eyes. “We need to talk,” Annabeth said “Yeah, well, you made that pretty obvious,” “Listen up, Hot Tub.” Luke flinched at the new wonderful, and fairly disturbing nickname.“ You ain’t no son of Poseidon,” “Okay, Ms. Grapes of Wrath.” “Did you know either of your parents?” “Jeez, lady. No.” “So how why do you think you’re a son of Poseidon.” “I mean, I can summon, control, turn into, and talk to dolphins. And don’t forget that I can talk to all fish of the ocean, and breath underwater.” “That’s a lot of dolphins. Did you know that that’s Amphritite’s symbol?” “APHRODITE?!! ARE YOU TELLING ME TH—” “Amphitrite. Poseidon’s wife. Goddess of oceans. You don’t know who that is?” “Oh, you must mean Salacia. Wait a sec… is this an interrogation?! Are you interrogating me? You’ve got to be kidding me. Am I a son of Salacia?” “Well, yes. Probably. Why the Roman name?” “I used to go to a different camp. Camp Jupiter. Does everything you do here except more harsh and Roman.” Luke said, “Are you a daughter of Min--, sorry, Athena?” “Yes. What does it feel like, coming to a new camp, except Greek.” “Why do you need to know this stuff?” “Just asking. Also, I’ve been wanting to know how long you and Jack have known each other. What has Jack been doing.” “Again, jeez, lady. You jealous?” “Wait, what?” “Just kidding. About 6 years. Basically we’ve been trying to survive.” Just then, a little scrawny kid and a super-hot girl walked up, holding hands. “Hey, Leo,” Annabeth said in exasperation. “Sup, ‘Beth. I heard some screaming about Aphrodite or something,” “What’ve I told you about calling me that. Next time you call me that, you will suffer.” Luke could tell that Annabeth wasn’t serious because she was smiling. “Okay, HappyMcBlonde. Who is this?” “Leo?” Luke asked. Leo and Luke had been friends for a while at the orphanage, The Asylum For Guardians, Leo liked to call it. Leo had been taken away to some camp. “WHASSUP MEH BRUDDA FROM ANUDDA MUDDA?!!” Leo gave him a man-shake. “Leo! You’re a half-blood? Who’s your dad?” “Hephaestus! I’m a fire user! Watch this,” Leo then burst to flames, his girlfriend going from confused to absolutely terrified. The group ducked. “Leo! Put out thy flames! I have asked thou many times not to do this!” his girlfriend must have been old. It was like she had been stuck on an island for a million years. She was smokin’ hot, though. She had red-brown hair, and some sort of cloth wrapped around her head. Luke couldn’t help but stare. “Get with it, Calypso! You read too much Shakespeare!” “I do not know who that is.” Leo let out the longest sigh that Luke had ever heard. “Nice to see you again, bro. Oh, by the way, I’m a son of a goddess named Amphitrite. Poseidon’s wife.” “Two Aqua-Mans now. Would that be considered Aqua-Men?” “Is that a rhetorical question? Please tell me that is a rhetorical question.” “No idea. Is that Percy and… Percy?” Jack and Percy were just now walking out from their cabins. “Hey guys, who’s this?” Jack said. When Percy saw the Calypso girl, he did an expression that Luke could not really explain. It was like a mixture of sadness, surprise, and kind a like Hasta la Vista, baby. But there was something else in his expression, kind of like anger, or…''love.'' Leo was extremely surprised by Percy’s new brother. Or was it Percies? Leo never listened in school. Jack looked exactly like Percy. Jack was probably more powerful than Percy. Jack couldn’t heal in water, control it, or talk to horses, but apparently he had more the earth side of Poseidon. He could also summon water out of his hands, so basically Jack was even more like Aqua-Man than Percy. Jack’s swords were his main powers. He could apparently summon walls of earth, and giant boulders, that you could only hold off with an over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. Get it now! 50% off all orders! Anyways, you can’t tell Percy and Jack apart. They’re like long lost twins. Leo noticed that the only difference about them is that their eyes were different shades of green. Category:Browse